Spongebob's Hypontic powers
by Digirod
Summary: This is a story of how Spongebob got hypnotic powers. Last two Chapters are up.
1. The beginning

I do not own Spongebob Squarepants. Or any related merchandise.  
  
Chapter 1: the beginning  
  
Setting 1 the Chum Bucket: nighttime  
  
(Plankton is sleeping on his desk. It is his home.)  
  
Setting 2: Plankton's dream Bikini bottom.  
  
Plankton: I see you. ZAP! (A laser beam comes out of his eye and zaps a building)  
  
Plankton: I see you. ZAP! (Another laser beam comes out of his eye and zaps another building. Then he sees the Krusty Krab.)  
  
Plankton: Oh look. It's the Krusty Krab, home of the world- famous krabby patty. CRUSH! (He steps on the place. Then he grabs the pole that says "The Krusty Krab.")  
  
Plankton: Lick, lick, lick, lick. (He licks the pole, sees Gary, and then steps on him. He continues to wreak havoc around town until.)  
  
Voice of Katherine: Plankton, Plankton. (His dream ends.)  
  
Setting 3: the Chum Bucket: morning  
  
Katherine: Plankton, PLANKTON!! (Plankton wakes up and yawns.)  
  
Plankton: (tired) what is it, computer wife?  
  
Katherine: After endless hours of searching for it, I have found the meaning of life!  
  
Plankton: (surprised) You did? What is it? (He gets out a pencil and a pen. From now on, when you see this * that tells what the meaning of life is.)  
  
Katherine: The meaning of life is *.  
  
Plankton: Wow. This is amazing! I must tell someone else.  
  
Katherine: Why don't you tell Spongebob in exchange for a krabby patty?  
  
Plankton: Okay! Get my breakfast ready when I come back! (He leaves the place)  
  
Setting 4: Krusty Krab kitchen: morning  
  
(Spongebob and Squidward came to work 40 minutes ago.)  
  
Squidward: (speaking through the gray window) Spongebob, one krabby patty.  
  
Spongebob: one krabby patty coming up. (While he is fixing the patty, Plankton shows up. Spongebob sees him.)  
  
Spongebob: (gasps) Plankton what are you doing here!?  
  
Plankton: I didn't come here to steal a krabby patty. I came here to tell you something. I know the meaning of life.  
  
Spongebob: Really what is it?  
  
Plankton: Give me a krabby patty. (he finally gives him a krabby patty.)  
  
Plankton: The meaning of life is *.  
  
Spongebob: Wow. I've got to tell Squidward and Mr. Krabs. (Plankton leaves before anyone else can see him.) Squidward! (he runs out of the kitchen) Suidward!  
  
Squidward: What!?  
  
Spongebob: (excited) Someone told me the meaning of life!  
  
Squirdward: Really? What is it?  
  
Spongebob: It is *.  
  
Squidward: You tell Mr. Krabs and I'll tell the people.(Spongebob runs into Mr. Krabs's office. Where he is counting his money.)  
  
Spongebob: Mr. Krabs!!  
  
Mr. Krabs: What is it and why aren't you gaining me money?  
  
Spongebob: Someone told me the meaning of life.  
  
Mr. Krabs: What is it, me boy?  
  
Spongebob: Give me the rest of the day off.  
  
Mr. Krabs: Okay. Now what is it?  
  
Spongebob: It is *.  
  
Mr. Krabs: Wow. I have got to tell someone. See you later. (he walks out.) Squirdward you can take the rest of the day off. (They sprint out of the place.) Setting 5 Spongebob's house. Noon  
  
(Spongebob sprints in.)  
  
Songebob: Gary! Someone told me the meaning of life!  
  
Gary: Meow.  
  
Spongebob: It is *.  
  
Songebob: Come on lets tell the people.  
  
Gary: Meow. (They leave the house.)  
  
Setting 6 Spongebob's house: his bedroom: Nighttime.  
  
(They are tired after a day of spreading the word and are ready for bed)  
  
Spongebob: Well Gary, what we did today can take a lot out of you. Good night.  
  
Gary: Meow.  
  
(A few hours after they went to sleep, green smoke soon fills the room. Both of them are awakened by the smell. The smoke forms the figure of the Flying Dutchman!)  
  
Flying Dutchman: I'm the Flying Dutchman!  
  
(Spongebob and Gary trembles at the sight of the ghost.)  
  
Spongebob: (Scared) what are you doing here?  
  
Flying Dutchman: Don't worry. I am not going to steal your souls. I have heard that you told everyone the meaning of life. So let's strike a deal. If you tell me the meaning of life, I will give you and your snail hypnotic powers and the ability to give someone else your powers. And I will give you the ability to survive on land. So do we have a deal?  
  
Spongebob: Okay. The meaning of life is *.  
  
Flying Dutchman: Now to hold up my end of the bargain. (He snaps his fingers and Spongebob and Gary flashes. Then he disappears )  
  
Songebob: Wow. Gary! Let's use them tomorrow!  
  
Gary: Meow. (They go back to sleep.)  
  
Now you know how he got his powers. How will he use them? The answer to that question lies in chapter 2. 


	2. Everything changes

The last time we left Spongebob, the Flying Dutchman gave him and Gary hypnotic powers. Now, we shall see how he uses them.  
  
Chapter 2: everything changes  
  
Setting 1 Spongebob's house: bedroom: morning  
  
(Spongebob and Gary sleep peacefully until the foghorn alarm goes off)  
  
Spongebob: (yawns) Well, Gary, I have a felling everything in our lives is about to change. And I owe it all to Plankton.  
  
Gary: Meow?  
  
Spongebob: (a little annoyed) Yes Gary, Plankton did tell me the meaning of life.  
  
Gary: Meow?  
  
Spongebob. He is our business rival. But the information he gave me was so amazing. Anyway, I'm getting ready for work. And when I get back, you are going to have a shell message.  
  
Gary: Meow?  
  
Spongebob: Really. (he gets ready for work.)  
  
Setting 2 The Krusty Krab  
  
(Spongebob is frying patties. Squidward just walked in the door.)  
  
Spongebob: Hi Squidward! (from now on, when you see words between these [] that means the person is speaking in his mind.)  
  
Squidward: [Its that bucktoothed freak again. I wish Plankton would steal the formula.] (bored) Hi Spongebob. (walks to his desk. the first costumer just came in. It is that same person who says "my leg" all the time.) (sighs) Welcome to the Krusty Krab. May I take your order?  
  
Fish: I would like one krabby patty.  
  
Squidward: (speaking through window) Spongebob, one krabby patty.  
  
Spongebob: One krabby patty coming up. (while fixing the patty) [I'll use my hypnotic powers after lunch. Starting with Squidward, then Mr. Krabs.]  
  
(After lunch, the Krusty Krab is busy now and Spongebob is fixing the patties.) Spongebob: [Okay. Now it's time.] (he walks out of the kitchen and on the side of Squidward's counter.)  
  
Squidward: Spongebob why aren't you in there?  
  
Spongebob: Oh nothing. (Squidward and the next costumer exchange confused looks.)  
  
Squidward: If you don't get in the kitchen, I'll.  
  
Spongebob: I am your master.  
  
Squidward: (monotone) You are my master.  
  
Spongebob: Good, now close down the place. (Spongebob walks to Mr. Krabs's office where Krabs is watching G-Gundam.)  
  
Domon on the T.V: This hand of mine glows with an awesome power. Its burning crypt tells me to defeat you. Here I go. SHINING FINGER!!! (before he crushes the other gundam's head Spongebob walks in. Mr. Krabs quickly turns off the T.V.)  
  
Mr. Krabs: (angrily because Spongebob walked in on the earlier chapter.) What is it now, Spongebob!?  
  
Spongebob: Oh nothing. (silence)  
  
Mr. Krabs: Get back to.  
  
Spongebob: I am your master.  
  
Mr. Krabs: You are my master.  
  
Spongebob: Good, now follow me. (They both walk out.) Squward follow me. (They leave the Krusty Krab.)  
  
Setting 3: Outside of Spngebob's house.  
  
(Patrick, who has been standing outside all day, walks up to Squidward's car.)  
  
Patrick: Hi Spongebob. Hey did the time go faster? And what are you and Mr. Krabs doing in Squidward's car?  
  
Spongebob: No. They are under my control. I told Squidward to close up the place. (Mr. Krabs is messaging Spongebob's bare feet.)  
  
Patrik: Oooooh. Can I have hypnotic powers?  
  
Spongebob: Sure. (Spongebob gives him hypnotic powers.) Mr. Krabs,message Gary's shell. (to Patrick.) Do you want to be messaged?  
  
Patrick: No. I'll go to Sandy's and hypnotize her.  
  
Spongebob: I'll go with you. Hop in. (Patrick hops in.) (to Squidward) Drive us to Sandy's.  
  
Squidward: Yes, master.  
  
Setting 4 Sandy's house.  
  
(Sandy is runson the treadmill until the bell dings)  
  
Sandy: My cookies are done. (she walks to the oven then gets them out.thensome one knocks on the door.) Who could that be?(She walks to the door to find Patrick WHITOUT HIS WATER HELMET!!) (gasps) Patrick, what are you doing without your water.  
  
Patrick: I am your master.  
  
Sandy: (monotone) You are my master.  
  
Patrick: Good. Now put on your suit and lets get out of here. (after Sandy puts on her water suit, then they leave.)  
  
Now you know how Spongebob used his powers. Who will he hypnotize next? The answer to that question lies in chapter 3. 


	3. His next victims

Last time we left Spongebob, Patrick came in Sandy's treedome and hypnotized Sandy. Now we shall see who are their next victims. And a few other suprises.  
  
Chapter 3: Their Next Victims  
  
Setting 1: The road  
  
(They are on their way to the Chum Bucket. but Patrick doesn't know that yet. Sandy is messaging Spongebob's bare feet, now.)  
  
Patrick: Hey, Spongebob, where are we going, now?  
  
Spongebob: The Chum Bucket. I want to see Plankton. I want him to join us.  
  
Patrick: Oh. Hey Spongebob, what is the meaning of life?  
  
Spongebob; It is *.  
  
Setting 2: the Chum Bucket  
  
(Plankton has been working on an invention that can make you bigger or smaller than usual since the first chapter and he has just finished it. He is watching Pokemon.)  
  
Jessie on the T.V: Prepare for trouble.  
  
James on the T.V: Make to double.  
  
Jessie on the T.V: To protect the world form devastation.  
  
James on the T.V: To unite all people within our nation.  
  
Jessie on the T.V: To denounce the evils of truth and love.  
  
James on the T.V: To extend our reach to the stars above.  
  
Jessie on the T.V: Jessie.  
  
James on the T.V: James.  
  
Jessie on the T.V: Team rocket blast off at the speed of light.  
  
James on the T.V: Surrender now or prepare to fight.  
  
Meowth on the T.V: Meowth, that's right! (Before they try to steal some pokemon, someone knocks on Plankton's door.)  
  
Plankton: Who could that be? [I'll bet it is that cretin, again.] (he answers the door then sees Spongebob.) [knew it.] (angrily) What do you want, now, cretin? And what are Squidward, Patrick, and that squirrel doing here?  
  
Spongebob: Squidward and Sandy are under my control. The Flying Dutchman gave me hypnotic powers and the ability to survive on land.  
  
Plankton: (interested) Oooh can I have some?  
  
Spongebob: Sure. That is why I came over here. (He gives him hypnotic powers.) Say, what are you doing?  
  
Plankton: I have just finished my invention that can make you bigger or smaller and I was just about to make myself bigger. (he walks in and Spongebob follows him.) There it is my latest invention. (it looks like a remote.) Can you get that, point it at me, and then hold the red button?  
  
Spongebob: Okay. (he gets the remote, then holds the button at Plankton. He starts growing bigger.)  
  
Plankton: Okay, stop! (Spongebob let's go and Plankton stops growing.) Let's go! Karen, turn off the TV  
  
Karen: (sighs) Okay.  
  
Setting 3: Mrs. Puff's house: 2:00  
  
(Mrs. Puff is parking her car in front of her house after watching a movie.)  
  
Mrs. Puff: Boy, that "Kingdom Hearts" movie was great. Who would've thought he would've appeared in there? (gets out of the car.) Now, for the rest of that pasta. (Squidward's car approaches the house.)  
  
Mrs. Puff: Hi Spongebob, hi Patrick.  
  
Spongebob and Patrick: Hi Mrs. Puff.  
  
Mrs. Puff: What are you doing...  
  
Plankton: I am your master.  
  
Mrs. Puff: You are my master.  
  
Plankton: Good, now get in your car and follow Squidward. Where are we going, now, Spongebob?  
  
Spongebob: Let's go to Goo Lagoon. (To Squidward) Drive to Goo Lagoon. (they go there. Mrs. Puff follows them.)  
  
Setting 4: Goo Lagoon:2:30  
  
(Larry is playing volleyball. Spongebob is walking on the beach, Patrick is in the line for ice cream, and Plankton is being chased by an angry mob because he is the most hated creature in bikini bottom and he got the formula.)  
  
Larry: I'll serve! (they continue to play volleyball. Someone knocks it to Spongebob.) Hey Spongebob, throw the...  
  
Spongebob: I am your (gasps) (he is just noticing that Plankton is being chased by an angry mob) Plankton! (he sprints to Plankton) Why don't use your powers!?  
  
Plankton: Oh, I forgot! (he and the mob stops) I am your master!  
  
Mob: You are our masters.  
  
Plankton: Good, now as punishment for your insolence, I order everyone to beat up each other. (they beat the living crap out of each other.) Thanks, they would've beaten me. Hey, where is Patrick? (Squidward's car shows up with Patrick, and Squilliam. Patrick is holding a portable TV)  
  
Squilliam: So everything you said is true.  
  
Spongebob: What is he doing here?  
  
Patrick: I saw Squilliam and decided to give him my powers. And I brought a portable TV  
  
Spongebob: (excited) Turn it on! (Patrick turns it on. Spongebob hops in.) (to Plankton) You coming?  
  
Plankton: No. I'll see you later.  
  
Spongebob: (to Squidward) To my house. (they leave)  
  
Setting 5 on the road  
  
(Yugi Moto is dueling Seto Kaiba for the first time. The match is almost over. Yugi has just summoned Exodia.)  
  
Seto on the T.V: (surprised) What! You have assembled all 5 pieces of Exodia!!? BUT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!  
  
Yugi on the T.V: Yes, I have. Exodia, OBLIERATE!! (Exodia sends out a powerful beam that destroys Seto's monsters on the field: 3 blue-eyes white dragons. Seto loses the rest of his life points.)  
  
Mokuba on the T.V: Seto, no!!  
  
Joey on the T.V: Yeah he did it  
  
Seto on the T.V: Nobody has summoned Exodia before. How did I lose?  
  
Yugi on the T.V: You would know how I won If you... OPEN YOUR MIND!!! (before he "opens Seto's mind and throw out the evil influences that have clouded his mind", Patrick turns off the T.V.)  
  
Setting 6 Spongebob's house  
  
Patrick: We are here. (they all get out of the car.)  
  
Squilliam: Do you want to play Mario Party 4?  
  
Spongebob: What!? You have Mario Party 4!?  
  
Patrick: I'll kick your butt!  
  
Sguilliam: I'll kick both of your butts!  
  
Spongebob and Patrick: Oh yeah?  
  
Squilliam: Yeah! (they sprint into Spongebob's house)  
  
Setting 7: Goo Lagoon: 2:50  
  
(Larry is on lifeguard duty. Plankton walks up to him.)  
  
Larry: What do you . . .  
  
Plankton: I am your master.  
  
Larry: You are my master.  
  
Plankton: Good, now close down the place.  
  
Larry: Okay, everyone get out of the pool! The place is closed! (he and Larry gets in Mrs. Puff car. Then they leave the place.)  
  
Setting 8 Spongebob's house: 3:30  
  
(the trio is watching T.V. Mr. Krabs is fixing lemonade. He is putting in 2 TONS OF SUGAR!!! Then he brings in 2 cups for Spongebob and Patrick. They drink the cups.)  
  
Patrick: (speaking rapidly) I fell so wired! Do you fell wired, Spongebob?  
  
Spongebob: (speaking rapidly) Yeah get the TV! Were going kick hookers!  
  
Patrick: Cool! (he grabs the TV, and they run out of the place and gets in the car, they hop in the car. Patrick drives. Spongebob turns on the TV On the TV Rain, (yes that Rain) is fixing the Shing Gundam. George walks in.)  
  
Rain on the TV: (annoyed) George, you know that it is illeagal to look at another nation's gundam while it is being fixed!!?  
  
George on the TV: (turns around) Sorry. Hey, have you seen . . . (Spongebob turns off the TV before George can say anything else.)  
  
Spongebob: (speaking rapidly) That stupid french guy. I hate him.  
  
Patrick: (speaking rapidly) Yeah, he should be executed.  
  
Spongebob: (speaking rapidly) But that Rain is a hottie.  
  
Patrick:(speaking rapidly) Yeah, a demon in the sack.  
  
Spongebob: She's purty. (they both laugh stupidly. Spongebob's fantasy begins.)  
  
(on his fantasy, Spongebob and Rain are about to get married, everyone Spongebob knows is there.)  
  
Spongebob's mom: (sniffels) My little boy is getting married. (sobs)  
  
Squidward: (he sobs because Spongebob got married first) I hate that little freak!  
  
Lovejoy : Do you, Rain, take Spongebob to be your lawfully wedded husband?  
  
Rain: I do.  
  
Lovejoy : Do you Spongebob, take Rain to be your lawfully wedded wife?  
  
Spongebob: I do.  
  
Lovejoy : I now pronunce you two husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride. (they kiss each other, Rain throws the boucet, blah blah blah and all that stuff they do at the wedding. Spongebob is having another fantasy in it he now has a kid who is half human, half sponge.)  
  
Spongebob's son: Can I go outside?  
  
Rain: Did you finish your homework?  
  
Spongebob's son: Yes.  
  
Rain: Okay, but be back in time for dinner. (Spongebob's fantasy ends and Patrick's begins)  
  
(In his fantasy, Patrick and Rain is about to get married. Everyone he knew is there.)  
  
Patrick's mom: (sobs) My little boy is getting married!  
  
Squidward: I hate that little freak! (sobs) (then Brendon Small comes through the door SEMI-NAKED and he has a rash that reached his head.)  
  
Jason: Oh my gosh. He's loose.  
  
Brendon: Stop the wedding! (faints) (Paula small drags him away)  
  
Lovejoy: Anyway do you Rain, take Patrick to be your lawfully wedded husband?  
  
Rain: I do.  
  
Lovejoy: Do you, Patrick take Rain to be your lawfully wedded wife?  
  
Patrick: I. . . uhhhhh (Rain snaps her fingers) what? Oh, I do.  
  
Lovejoy: I now pronunce you two man and wife you may now kiss each other. (Thay kiss each other, Rain throws the bocet and all that other mess they do at a wedding, Patrick has a second fantasy. It is similar to Spongebob's second fantasy except Patrick's son is half human and half starfish. Then Patrick's fantasy ends.)  
  
(Spongebob and Patrick laughs stupidly the sugar is still in effect the reason for the duo's recent stupid behavior.)  
  
Spongebob and Patrick: (speaking rapidly) I am going to marry her. (they both realize that they both want to marry Rain.)  
  
Patrick: (speaking rapidly) Why would Rain want to marry you? You're to short, and yellow.  
  
Spongebob: (speaking rapidly) Oh yeah? Well you are too pink and fat.  
  
Patrick:(speaking rapidly) You have buck teeth!  
  
Spongebob:(speaking rapidly) You're stupid!  
  
Patrick: (speaking rapidly) I'll beat the living daylights out of you.  
  
Spongebob: (speaking rapidly) You and what army!?  
  
Patrick: These!! (They beat the living crap out of each other until they crash into a bulding and they lose consiusnce 4 hours later, they both wake up.)  
  
Spongebob: What happened? (they are off the effects of the sugar)  
  
Patrick: I dont know. (gasps) (he notices that his TV is in pieces. he runs to it.) What happened to my TV? (sobs mournfully)  
  
Spongebob: It's okay, Patrick. You can . . . oh my gosh! What happened to Squidward's car!?  
  
Patrick: (sadly) I don't know. What happened to my TV!?  
  
Spongebob: Patrick, lets leave the scene before someone thinks we did this. (obviously they don't remember what they just did.)  
  
Patrick: (sadly) Okay. (thay walk away)  
  
Now you know who were their next victums will the Spongebob, Patrick, Plankton, and Squilliam get some more the answer lies in chapter 4: everything twists. 


	4. Everything twists

Last time we left Spongebob, he and Patrick drank some very sugary lemonade and went insane until they crashed into a building and lost conciseness. They woke up 4 hours later. Now we shall see what happens next.  
  
Chapter 4: Everything twists  
  
Setting 1 the road: 6:30  
  
(Spongebob and Patrick are walking to Spongebob's house. Spongebob is trying to figure out what just happened. Patrick is still sad about the TV.)  
  
Spongebob: What just happened why were we . . .(gasps) (Spongebob just realizes that they were responsible for the destruction of Squidward's car) The sugar!! Patrick, we crashed that car into the building! It was . . . Are you still sad about the TV?  
  
Patrick: (sadly) Yes. Why did destiny frown on me!? What did I do to anger her!? (sobs)  
  
Spongebob: It's okay, Patrick. We can buy a new one. (Patrick stops being sad)  
  
Patrick: Oh okay. (Throws the broken TV.) Spongebob: Now, as I was saying . . . HOOKS!!! (The stop in front of a group of hooks.) Patrick, hooks!  
  
Patrick: Oh boy! The carnival is back! (Patrick tries to rides the hooks, but Spongebob stopped him.) Hey what gives?  
  
Spongebob: Patrick, do you remember what happened last time?  
  
Patrick: No.  
  
Spongebob: Well, I do. (Spongebob has a flashback on the episode hooky. In it Spongebob and Gary is sleeping until the alarm goes off. Spongebob turns it back on.) Well, Gary, I am going to prove myself loyal to Mr. Krabs. (Gets out of the house.) 'Cause I'm ready! (Runs to work. Patrick gets out of his rock.)  
  
Patrick: Hey Spongebob, you're going the wrong way! (falls down then climbs out of the hole. Spongebob stops walking.)  
  
Spongebob: I always go to work this way.  
  
Patrick: Were not going to work today. Were going to play hooky!! (points to the hooks.)  
  
Spongebob: But, Patrick we promised Mr. Krabs we weren't going to ride the hooks.  
  
Patrick: Well I had my fingers crossed.  
  
Spongebob: You don't have fingers.  
  
Patrick: Well, that Mr. Krabs is just a big dummy! We played on the hooks all day and nothing bad happened to us! Are you going to listen to a big dummy or are you going to listen to me?  
  
Spongebob: Well I uhhh . . .  
  
Patrick: See you later (runs to the hooks then rides them) Wee! Come on, Spongebob, You know you want to!  
  
Spongebob: Ohhh (walks away) I know I want to, but I can't. I promised Mr. Krabs I wouldn't go near another (gasps) HOOKS! (Spongebob stops in front of a hook. He is going to ride it, but he remembers what Mr. Krabs told him.) Oh no Mr. Krabs told me all about you. You are a liar, a deceiver! (walks away) I'll never fall for your tricks again! NEVER! (he sprints back to the hooks.) Is this seat taken? (he rides the hooks up then falls down.) Whew (wipes his forehead) glad I got that out of my system (he tries to walk, but something holds him back. Spongebob notices that he is hooked.) Oh no I'm Hooked and that means. (he has fantasies of himself in a tuna can. He runs to the Krusty Krab.) Spongebob: Mr. Krabs!  
  
Mr. Krabs: Spongebob, you're two minutes late. What kept you, lad?  
  
Spongebob: Uh, did you remember when you told me not to go near those hooks?  
  
Mr. Krabs: Didn't I tell you not to go near those hooks?  
  
Spongebob: Um, not really. (hook pulls him back a little he pulls himself back up front.) Yes!  
  
Mr. Krabs: Well you didn't go near those hooks, did you?  
  
Spongebob: No. (the same thing happens to Spongebob.) Well, not exactly. (it happens again) YES! (starts crying) Oh MR Krabs I'm so ashamed! Look at me, I'm hooked. (turns around)  
  
Mr. Krabs: Well Spongebob, there only one thing to do. (Pearl and her friends walk up behind Mr. Krabs laughing sheepishly.)  
  
Spongebob: Oh no, I can't do it. Not in front of all these. . . girls. (hook pulls him back slowly) Okay okay I'm taking them off. (tears off his pants.)  
  
Mr. Krabs: Uhh Spongebob? (Spongebob notices that his underwear is hooked. The girls laugh at him again.) Spongebob: Oh no Mr. Krabs anything but that (bows down to Mr. Krabs like he is being worshiped.)  
  
Mr. Krabs: I understand, Spongebob. (puts up the "help wanted' sign. Spongebob gets a Surprised look on his face.) You've been a good fry cook, but we'll find a new one hopefully one that will listen to old Mr. Krabs. (hook starts to pull him Spongebob off the ground.)  
  
Spongebob: No Mr. Krabs please! (he tries to grab hold of an underwater flower, but he loses his grip. Then he grabs hold of the Krusty Krab sign.) Mr. Krabs please save me! I'll listen, I promise! (cries as he holds on to the sign for dear life. Then the hook tears off Spongebob's underwear.) Whew. (the sign propels Spongebob to the Krusty Krab's front door.)  
  
Girls: Oh look.  
  
Pearl: It's Spongebob Nudepants. (Spongebob looks down at his naked self. This flashback is form Spongebob's point of view so I won't put in the part with Squidward holding the fishing pole. Spongebob runs home in embarrassment.)  
  
Spongebob: (while running) The hooks, the pants, the underwear! (Spongebob's flashback ends.) Now do you remember, Patrick. (He notices that Patrick isn't there.) Patrick? (Patrick gently floats down.)  
  
Patrick: Nope.  
  
Spongebob: Aw, I'm sure it won't happen again. (they ride the hook for 2 hours.)  
  
Setting 2; In front of Spongebob's house. (Plankton and Gary is about to look Spongebob and Patrick when they show up.)  
  
Plankton: What happened? We were about to look for you two. [and I thought they were dead.]  
  
Spongebob: We were riding hooks.  
  
Gary: Meow.  
  
Spongebob: But he isn't going know because he's hypnotized. Hey where is he?  
  
Plankton: He is washing dishes.  
  
Spongebob: Oh, well I'm going inside. I'm pooped. See you later, Patrick, Plankton.  
  
Patrick and Plankton: See ya later . (they all go to their homes.)  
  
Setting 3 Spongebob's house, bedroom, 10:00 (Spongebob and Gary are about to go to sleep)  
  
Spongebob: This was a long day. I'm pooped. Good night, Gary.  
  
Gary: Meow. (they go to sleep. now you are about to know why I called the 4th chapter "Everything Twists".)  
  
Setting 4: Spongebob's dream: Spongebob's house. (Spongebob and Gary is sleeping until the foghorn alarm rings, at midnight.)  
  
Spogebob: I's morning already? (looks outside the window.) Wait a minute, It is still night! But the clock is at 12:00 and I usally set it to. . . (they hear a bloodcurdling scream that startles them both.) (scared) Uh, I'll go down there. You stay here. (he goes into the living room. he is srprised to see a ghost maid.) What are you doing here? Who are you?  
  
Ghost Maid: I can't find my blood!  
  
Spongebob: What? (a dark purple vortex opens in the living room floor.)  
  
Ghost Maid: That is the distorded vortex! (disappears. Spongebob gets sucked into the vortex.)  
  
Setting 5: Spongebob's dream: Krusty Krab (the vortex spits Spongebob out into the Krusty Krab.)  
  
Spongebob: Where are we? (someone comes out of the gallery.) Whose there? This place is closed.  
  
Rain: It's me and it (holds up a handgun.) shall suck you in.  
  
Spongebob: No It won't because. . . I am your master.  
  
Rain: (laughs) Your powers won't work here. (pulls the trigger the bullet goses through the K.K window.) I'll see you, there. (dissappears.)  
  
Spongebob: Who the heck is she? (the bullet in the window gets bigger and bigger until Spongebob gets sucked into total darkness.)  
  
Setting 6: Spongebob's dream: Goo Lagoon (Spongebob appears at the Goo Lagoon. He is now in his beach clothes.)  
  
Spongebob: I'm here but what am I doing here? (gasps) What the. . (he looks up and see that the sky is black with no clouds in it someone comes out from nowhere. it's Inuyasha. What's with all the cameos?)  
  
Inuyasha: Are you the freak who released the distorted vortex on my world?  
  
Spongebob: Heck no.  
  
Inuyasha: LIAR! (he charges at Spongebob then he disappears.)  
  
Spongebob: That was close. Who was he? (then zombes from Eternal Darkness and redeads from the Wind Waker and every kind of heartless creature from Kingdom Hearts appear from nowhere and surrond Spongebob.) What the heck? (someone jumps off from one of the big heartless creature. it's Riku from Kindom Hearts. He is in his heartless outfit.)  
  
Riku: So, you think you can just release the distorted vortex and get away with it? Well you're wrong. (draws his sword.)  
  
Spongebob: Are you the one controling these creatures?  
  
Riku: No I control one group, they control the other ones.  
  
Spongebob: Who?  
  
Riku: No time. You must die! (he swats Spongebob to the ground. the enviorment suddenly turns red. Spongebob and everyone else gets sucked into the distorded vortex.)  
  
Setting 7: alice in wonder land court; Spongtebob's dream. (the vortex spits Spongebob into a very familar looking court.)  
  
Spongebob: Where am I now?  
  
Yami Yugi: You are on trial. (turns around) And I am the judge! Balliff! (Homer Sinpson comes out.; he is the baliff.)  
  
Homer: (In a Brittish accent.) jUDGE HE IS accused of releasing the distorded vortex, using his hypnotic powers to enslave people, and sexually harrasing Barbie.  
  
Yami Yugi: Is it true? Did you get sexually harrased by Spongebob? (Barbie stands up and walks to Yugi)  
  
Barbie: Yes he did your honor. I was teaching my class math when Spongebob broke in, flipped up my skirt, pulled down my blouse, and started feeling on my butt.  
  
Spongebob: (to Barbie0 No I didn't.  
  
Yami Yugi: (To Spongebob) Stut up. Barbie you may sit down. (she sits down.) Whoever got hypnotized by Spongebob stand up. (Leela and Fry from futurerama, Marge and Maude from the Simpsons, Kairi and Sora from Kingdom Hearts stands up.)  
  
Fry: Your honor, we were all in busness class until Spongebob came in and hypnotized us all.  
  
Yami Yugi: What did he make you do?  
  
Fry: He made us go around gtown acting retarded an our underwear.  
  
Leela: Can I kick Spongebob in his groin?  
  
Yami Yugi: Yes. (she kicks Spongebob in his groin until the distorted vortex comes in.)  
  
Distorded Vortex: I was not relealsed by the pourus freak.  
  
Spongebob: Thank you. (holds his groin.)  
  
Yami Yugi: Well, you are still going to be punished on three counts.  
  
Spongebob: What? (the distorted vortexx sucks in Spongebob.)  
  
Setting 8: in front of Spongebob's house (the vortex spits him out back to where this dream started. Spongebob is in his normal clothes and the sky is still black. an angry mob heads for Spongebob. he goes into Patrick's rock..)  
  
Patrick: I've been waiting for you. (thew distorded vortexx appears in the floor.)  
  
Distorded Vortex; You must be executed as soon as possible. (it and the room gets bigger. everyone that was in trhe courtroom appears.)  
  
Yami Yugi: This is your punishment. (Patrick pushes him in. Songebob falls into the dimehnsion that looked like the fly of dispair. when he reaches a certain point, the dream ends.)  
  
And that's why this chapter was called "Everything Twists.) Will the nightmare mean something? You will find ouit in the coinclusion of my 1st fanfic, "Hypnotic Loss." 


	5. Hypnotic Loss

I did not steal anyone's ideas in their fanfiction.  
  
Last time we left Spongebob, he had a very distorted and terrible nightmare, which will probably mean something. Now we shall witness the conclusion of "Spongebob's Hypnotic Powers".  
  
Chapter 5 Hypnotic loss  
  
Setting 1: Spongbob's house: morning  
  
(Spongebob and Gary are sleeping in his bed until the foghorn alarm rings.)  
  
Spongebob: Whew that was a scary dream good thing it was only a dream.  
  
Gary: Meow.  
  
Spongebob: What do you mean?  
  
Gary: Meow.  
  
Spongebob: My hypnotic powers shall last forever.  
  
Gary: Meow?  
  
Spongebob: I just do. Anyway I am not worried about that mess. (Spongebob puts on his clothes then goes down stairs where Squidward is cooking breakfast. Spongebob sits down, Mr. Krabs takes off his shoes then messages them. Patrick, Plankton, and Squillam comes in they sit down and eat breakfast.)  
  
Plankton: I have been thinking. Will our hypnotic powers last forever?  
  
Squillam: Yeah they are going to be really angry when they snap out of their trances.  
  
Spongebob: Don't worry, guys.  
  
Patrick: Yeah, the sponge man knows what he is doing.  
  
Plankton: Okay. (9 minutes later, they finish their breakfast)  
  
Patrick: Lets play Sonic Adventure 2 Battle.  
  
Spongebob: No lets play Super Smash Brothers Melee.  
  
Plankton: Lets play "Sonic Jam."  
  
Squilliam: No, lets play something that is actually for the Gamecube, like "Sonic Mega Collection."  
  
Patrick: Lets play "Sonic Adventure: DX."  
  
Plankton, Squillam, and Spongebob: Okay.  
  
Setting 2: the Dutchman's ship (the Flying Dutchman is watching Spongebob, Patrick, Squilliam, and Plankton through a crystal ball.)  
  
Flying Dutchman: Those fools. How can they be so gullible? Did they really think their powers would last forever? Well, that dream of Spongebob meant something, and they will lose their powers at noon. Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha.  
  
Setting 3: Spongebob's house (the group is playing Sonic advance 2. Spongebob wins.)  
  
Plankton: Curse you, Spongebob! You're lucky Sonic is the fastest one.  
  
Spongebob: Now Plankton, Knuckles and the other characters are equally fast.  
  
Patrick: Yeah, but can Knuckles, Sonic, and Amy fly? (the doorbell rings Spongebob gets it.)  
  
Songebob: AHHHH! A ROBOT!! (he slams the door, the robot put its foot in.)  
  
Bender: Hey you little underwater screwball! Kiss my shiny, metal, (horn honks)  
  
Spongebob: (scared) Okay. Don't kill me! (he kisses his shiny, metal, (horn honks.)  
  
Bender: Now give me ten bucks. (Spongebob gives him ten bucks. Patrick comes out.)  
  
Patrick: Hey Spongebob, can I kiss it too?  
  
Spongebob: Heck no. (Bender leaves)  
  
Patrick: SCREW YOU YOU BUCK-TOOTHED (dolphin chirps.)  
  
Spongebob: Screw you to, you obese (dolphin chirps)!  
  
Patrick: You want some freak!?  
  
Spongebob: I'll beat you! (they start to fight until Larry 3000 (from Time Squad) arrives on the scene with the time machine.)  
  
Larry: Hey guys!  
  
Spongebob: Let me guess you want me to kiss your butt. (puts on Pearl Blue 5 lipstick. Patrick does this too.)  
  
Larry: Uh, no. Actually, I have been watching you guys on my computer in my satellite in space in the year 100, 000, 000. I came here to warn you that the Flying Dutchman is going to take away your powers at noon.  
  
Patrick: Oh okay.  
  
Larry: Now my work is done here. (before he goes back to his own era, Spongebob and Patrick kiss his butt, leaving blue lipstick on his posterior.) Oh, you brute!! (smacks them both then goes back into the distant future. Plankton and Squilliam stands there, eyes wide open and their jaws wide open.)  
  
Plankton: A ti-ti-ti time traveling robot?  
  
Squilliam: The-the the the year, 100, 000, 000?  
  
Spongebob: My powers will last forever. Forget that robot (wipes off lipstick.)  
  
Patrick: Spongebob, you are putting too much trust in the Flying Dutchman. (wipes off lipstick.)  
  
Spongebob: Patrick . . . (the Flying Dutchman appears.) Oh hi Flying Dutchman. Can you please tell these people that your powers will last forever?  
  
Flying Dutchman: Uh, okay. Hey, I see you gave some other people hypnotic powers. Well, I was just checking to see how you were doing. [he has no idea] (he goes away to his ship.)  
  
Spongebob: See, you were worrying for nothing.  
  
Patrick: I don't know. He still seems untrustworthy. (Plankton and Squilliam walks up to Spongebob.)  
  
Plankton:Yeah, Patrick may be right this time.  
  
Spongebob: (angrily) Will you guys quit worrying!?  
  
Squilliam: Does anybody wants to watch a movie?  
  
Everyone except for Squilliam: Okay. (they go to the theater.)  
  
Setting 4: the Flying Dutchman's ship (The Flying Dutchman is watching the group through a crystal ball. It is almost noon.)  
  
Flying Dutchman: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, its noon ha ha ha.  
  
Setting 5: Spongebob's house. (Squidward, Mr. Krabs, and Sandy is cleaning Spongebob's house until the spell finally breaks.)  
  
Squidward: What happened, and why am I cleaning Spongebob's house? (Sandy and Mr. Krabs walks into the kitchen.)  
  
Sandy: What am I doing here? This isn't my treedome.  
  
Mr.: Krabs: And this isn't me office. (Squidward smells Mr. Krabs's hands.)  
  
Squidward: Why do Mr. Krabs's hands smell like feet? (Mr. Krabs smells his hands.)  
  
Mr.: Krabs: My gosh, they stink. (washes his hands in the sink.) Now what are we doing here? (the Flying Dutchman appears.)  
  
Flying Dutchman: I know what happened to you guys.  
  
Squidward: What happened to us?  
  
Flying Dutchman: Somebody you really know hypnotized you guys.  
  
Sandy: Good, because if I find out who did this, (holds up the phone book.) no more jiggery pokery. (tears up phonebook.)  
  
Flying Dutchman: Well, Mr. Krabs and Squidward, Spongebob hypnotized you, and Sandy, Patrick hypnotized you.  
  
Squidward: Oh that's it! They have done many terrible things to us, but this one takes the cake!  
  
Mr. Krabs: When I get Spongebob, he is getting a moonspanking, and then he's fired! (Squidward, Sandy, and the Flying Dutchman look at Mr. Krabs like he is weird.)  
  
Sandy: The same goes for Patrick.  
  
Flying Dutchman: Come on lets meet the others.  
  
Mr. Krabs: There are more people they hypnotized?  
  
Flying Dutchman: Yeah, and this group includes Squillam and Plankton.  
  
Squidward and Mr. Krabs: WHAT!?  
  
Flying Dutchman: Now let's go. (green smoke fills the room, when it clears, they are gone.)  
  
Setting 6: In front of the theater (the group is about to go inside the theater when suddenly. . .)  
  
Patrick: Look! (they see cars driving towards the theater with everyone they hypnotized in them. they are really angry.)  
  
Plankton: And you said our powers would last forever.  
  
Squilliam: Lets go inside. (they run inside. Patrick and Squillam try to block the door, but the mob's strength knocks them down. Patrick quickly gets up and Squilliam tries to get up but he gets run over by a part of the mob.)  
  
Mrs. Puff: You're going down, freak!  
  
Squidward: Prepare for the most unpleasant beating of your life!  
  
Squillam: But I. . . (Squidward and Mrs. Puff beat up Squilliam with iron baseball bats.)  
  
Mr. Krabs: Good, now someone hold down his pants. (The mob looks at him like he is weird.) What? Okay forget the moonspanking. (the mob turns back to the group, but Patrick isn't there.)  
  
Spongebob: What happened to my powers!? (the Flying Dutchman appears.)  
  
Flying Dutchman: I have broken your spell over these people. And now they are going to beat you two into a bloody. . . hey, where is Patrick?  
  
Plankton: Hey, It's Santa Claus.  
  
Mob: Where? (Spongebob and Plankton runs inside the theater room.)  
  
Flying Dutchman: Aw man.  
  
Spongebob: That was close.  
  
Patrick: What can we (There is a sudden flash in the room is Larry 3000 again.)  
  
Larry: Hello Plankton, butt kissers.  
  
Plankton: It is you again.  
  
Larry: I might have a solution to your predicament. I am a time-traveling robot. So I can send you back in time when this whole thing started.  
  
Plankton: Wait I'll go with you (to Spongebob and Patrick.) alone. Larry, send me back in time 5 minutes before I told Karen I wanted her to find the meaning of life.  
  
Spongebob: We can't go with you?  
  
Patrick: Spongebob, I can't hold them off any longer. (to Plankton) Hurry up and go!  
  
Spongebob: Goodbye, Plankton.  
  
Plankton: Let's just go already!  
  
Spongebob: Wait, you're. . . (they go up in a flash, then they are gone. then Patrick is knocked down and beaten, then the rest of the mob beats up Spongebob. from now on when you see this " " next to the setting name (like the one below) that means the setting in this fanfiction (and all () the other fanfictions I'm ever going to make in my life) is the last setting in the fanfiction. But you will only see it in the last chapter of that fanfiction.)  
Setting 7: In front of the Chum Bucket: 10:10: the past (Plankton and Larry appear in front () of the Chum Bucket.)  
  
Larry: Hey, why aren't you acting like you've seen a ghost?  
  
Plankton: Hey, I've time-traveled before. I have my own time machine at home, but it haven't been working lately. (he knocks on the door the past Plankton answer it.)  
  
Past Plankton: Hey it's me, only bigger.  
  
Plankton: You finished your size-changing invention. But anyway, I am from the future and I have come here to tell you not to tell Karen that you want to know the meaning of life.  
  
Past Plankton: Okay. (goes back inside. the future Plankton shrinks back into his original size.)  
  
Plankton: (to Larry) Well that was easy. I'm ready to go back now.  
  
Larry: Okay. (he presses his buttons then they go away in a flash.)  
  
And that is the end of my first fanfiction. I will work on my next fanfiction soon, but my fanfiction will always be on fanfiction.net. 


End file.
